


Places to have sex w/ Alex Danvers.

by rileynoah



Series: #SanversWeek [6]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Day 6, F/F, Sanvers Week, SanversWeek, Smut, this is just straight up filth and i wont apologise cause ya'll thirsty bitches love it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 00:59:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11280429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rileynoah/pseuds/rileynoah
Summary: Maggie starts a list of all the places she has had sex with Alex Danvers.... which quickly evolves into a list of placestohave sex with Alex Danvers.#SanversWeek Day Six Prompt: Smut.





	Places to have sex w/ Alex Danvers.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is just as much smut as I could possibly cram into one fanfiction and I'm still not sorry cause ya'll thirsy bitches love this shit alright!! One more day, and yes it's still smut, but this is the smuttiest by far. Thx for reading this week!
> 
>  
> 
> [Olive is Beta GOALS.](http://404artnotfound.tumblr.com)
> 
>  
> 
> [catch me on tumblr (letswreakhavoc)](http://letswreakhavoc.tumblr.com)

~~~~~

It’s weird, right?

It’s probably weird, she thinks. 

This started as a mental list, and Maggie told herself that she would never actually physically write it down, because it’s weird.

But here she is, typing the stupid list into her phone because it’s grown too far out of hand to keep track of in her head anymore. And she really wants to keep track of it. 

Not because she’s proud of herself.

Okay, she’s a little proud of herself.

But it’s still weird, because she doesn’t want Alex to think she is some kind of conquest to be had in every way that Maggie see’s fit. Because it’s not like that. Not at all.

It’s just that she loves Alex, and loves having sex with Alex, and she wants to remember all the places she’s had sex with Alex.

And that list has admittedly gotten… a little out of hand. Because it was an accident at first. The first time it had happened in such a public place. It was never supposed to turn into this. 

“Maggie.”

It’s a warning and an encouragement all in one. Her hand is trailing dangerously close to the button of Alex’s jeans, and Kara’s loud laugh from across the bar at the pool table serves to remind them both of where they are. They are in the smallest, darkest booth of the bar. The one that Maggie was sure to drag Alex to the second she saw it free, because Alex in those jeans, in that henley. Alex looking so carefree, and smiling, and laughing with her family, is the most beautiful thing Maggie has ever seen.

And Maggie really needs to touch her.

Like, right now.

But they’ve barely been here an hour, and leaving now would be rude and… none too subtle. 

But M’gann told her off last week when they spent upwards of thirty minutes locked inside the single stall bathroom because she’d had the same dilemma. Alex Danvers is so ridiculously beautiful, and she can’t really help herself. Especially not when Alex is actively encouraging her.

Maggie nips at her neck gently, one arm wrapped around Alex’s waist and the other slowly, deliberately undoing her jeans.

“This okay?” She asks quietly, and Alex is nodding jerkily. Maggie hadn’t wanted to bring it up, and Alex seemed content to let it slide too, but the woman had a slight exhibitionist streak. Alex loved the feeling of almost getting caught, and it became glaringly obvious after the first few times Kara had almost barged in on them in awkward circumstances. 

Maggie had backed off immediately the first time, believing Alex would be immensely turned off after her kid sister had almost caught them. But less than five minutes after Kara had stumbled through some half baked excuse and leapt out of the window, Alex had Maggie pressed back into the mattress, picking up where they had left off.

So she pulls Alex’s jeans undone, and only keeps one ear on their surroundings, and the other trained solely on her girlfriend as her fingers dip into wet heat. Very wet heat.

“You love this, don’t you, Danvers?” Maggie mutters against her skin, drawing tight, lazy circles around Alex’s clit.

Alex uses all of her agent skills to keep a handle on her breathing, on her strong urge to rock her hips into Maggie’s hand. But apparently her agent skills don’t help when trying to bite back a string of filthy curses. Luckily, it’s quiet enough that she doesn’t drag anyone’s attention, and Kara is too busy being flustered by Lena Luthor to notice. 

She cums against Maggie’s fingers in minutes, her head lolling back to rest against the wall gently. Maggie waits until her eyes flutter open and lock onto hers before she pulls her hand out of Alex’s jeans, putting the fingers into her mouth instead.

“Fuck, Mags.” Alex groans, reaching to fumble with her fly, and then pushing Maggie out of the booth, and then subsequently out of the bar. “We’re going home.”

And that’s how it starts.

See? It’s not that weird.

-The Alien Bar: Check.

Next, it’s Kara’s bathroom.

It’s game night, and this is much riskier than a busy bar, but Alex doesn’t seem to care when she pushes Maggie against the counter roughly, fingers alright pulling at Maggie’s belt.

“They’re going to hear us.” Maggie breaths out against Alex’s lips, barely biting back a moan when Alex presses one insistent finger into her and latches her mouth to her pulse point.

“Let them.” Alex breaths, and Maggie just grins, before swearing profusely when Alex’s thumb presses tightly to her clit. Kara is mysteriously absent when they return from the bathroom, and Lena is giving them a murderous glare from the couch, though Alex can’t figure out why and Maggie won’t tell her why she’s shooting Lena weird, knowing looks.

-Kara’s Bathroom: Check.

And then the list grows.

Alex cums around her fingers twice, both of them pressed inside of the tiny bathroom cabin of the plane to Midvale.

-In an Airplane: Check.

Maggie ends up with Alex between her legs, cumming in her mouth, within four hours of landing in Midvale.

-Alex’s childhood bed: Check.

Maggie somehow manages to fuck Alex gently enough that they don’t capsize into the ocean.

-Alex’s Surfboard: Check

She types all of these into her phone, smiling and blushing and squirming at each new memory that floods her mind. That’s how Alex finds her when she stalks into the apartment.

“What you got there babe?” Alex asks. Maggie fumbles her phone, dropping it under the coffee table loudly and swearing.

“I-uh. Nothing!” She all but yells, hitting the deck with thud and reaching out under the table for her phone, trying to get it before Alex can see what she was doing. The phone had gone further than she thought it had, though, and Alex walks over to grab it from the opposite side of the table, and Maggie curses when she realises it’s still unlocked.

“What’s this?” Alex asks, scanning the list and glancing at Maggie.

“It’s uh- you know it’s the-” Maggie stutters, trying to find a suitable explanation for the list. 

“Is… is this all the places we’ve had sex?” Alex catches on far too quickly, and Maggie nods sheepishly, watching closely at Alex’s so far blank face.

“Wait, these ones at the bottom...” Alex frowns now, tilting her head as she reads through the second part of the list. The part Maggie had started writing in her slightly aroused state. The part that lists all the places Maggie might like to have sex with Alex, if she were into it, of course.

“Uh- just some ideas.” Maggie mutters, averting her eyes and hoping that Alex isn’t about to tell her that this is weird. 

“This is…” Alex trails off, and Maggie feels like her heart is going to squeeze out of her chest at the anticipation of Alex’s reaction.

“This is hot.”

Maggie’s gaze snaps up to meet Alex’s.

“What?”

Alex traipses around the coffee table, settling into the couch beside Maggie and clicking to edit the note on the phone.

“These are all achievable, if we try hard enough.” Alex says seriously, though she’s given away by the slight smirk playing at the corners of her mouth.

“Really?” Maggie asks, mouth dry and stomach churning with arousal.

“Definitely, we should try this one next.” Alex tells her, pointing to one of the bullet points half way down the list. Maggie nods dumbly.

That’s how, four days later, Maggie finds herself with two of Alex’s fingers buried inside of her, thrusting hard enough to rock the van. 

“C’mon, Mags.” Alex huffs into her ear, punctuating her words with a particularly harsh thrust. “They’ll be back any second.”

_“Fuck,_ Alex.” Maggie moans, bringing Alex’s mouth to hers for a messy kiss. Alex brings her free hand down to Maggie’s clit, drawing harsh tight circles into the it, making Maggie scream as she cums all over her hand. Somehow, having Alex in on the list makes this entire thing even better.

James scoffs and rolls his eyes when they stumble out, dishevelled and sated. Winn turns a bright shade of bright red before promptly making a terrible joke about threatening and index fingers.

-Guardian Van: Check

Alex starts adding ideas to the list.

“Whose office is this, Danvers?” Maggie asks when Alex drags her through a nondescript door and into a barely decorated office.

Alex turns to give her a wicked grin, backing up until she’s can hop up onto the desk and spread her legs teasingly.

“Lucy’s.”

Maggie baulks, eyes wide as she processes exactly what Alex is proposing.

“You want to fuck on Lucy’s desk? Your friend and _boss,_ Lucy Lane’s desk?”

Alex nods assuredly, and Maggie can’t help the sharp laugh that rattles out of her chest. She steps in between Alex’s legs, pulling the hem of her DEO field issue polo shirt up slowly.

“May I ask why…” Maggie kisses Alex. “You want to fuck on Lucy’s desk?”

“She’s always making fun, she deserves it.” Alex responds distractedly, too focused on trying to unbutton Maggie’s dress shirt.

“Ah, right.” Maggie nods, biting back a laugh. “You want to lord it over her head.”

Alex shrugs, baring her teeth in a wide grin.

“It’s not hard when she’s that short.”

“Savage, Danvers.”

-Lucy’s Desk: Check.

Some of the items on the list are fairly normal, something you wouldn’t even think twice about.

-Maggie’s Car: Check  
-DEO Supply Closet: Check  
-NCPD Evidence Locker: Check

Other items are… a little weirder.

-CatCo Supply Closet: Check  
-CatCo Balcony: Check  
-CatCo Conference Room: Check

Kara and James were none too happy about those instances, and after the third time getting caught, Kara knocking angrily on the conference room door and yelling at them to keep it in their pants and away from her workplace, they decided to cut their losses and take the remaining CatCo options off of the list. Maggie sighs as she deletes “Kara’s Office” off of her phone, knowing that she probably couldn’t have convinced Alex to do it anyhow.

Alex, ever so valiantly, decides that they should add Lena’s Supergirl Balcony to the list. They don’t quite get an opportunity to get up there alone until Lena invites the whole crew to one of her fundraiser galas. 

Maggie manages to swipe one of Lena’s access passes the afternoon before it starts, and hides it in her bra when she gets dressed. It’s a night of absolute torture, because it’s not just a fundraiser, it’s the fundraiser for the new NCPD training initiative that Maggie helped start for homeless and struggling LGBTQ+ youth in National City. 

So, of course, Maggie is being pulled aside, congratulated, and photographed all night. Alex, the dutiful girlfriend, is by her side all night as well, and Maggie’s wandering hands are serving to test her self control. They’ve barely gotten a second to kiss each other, let alone sneak away to fulfil their goal for the evening, and by nine o’clock, Alex is starting to lose hope. 

Her disappointment is short lived, however, when Maggie farewells another high ranking officer and turns to find no one else waiting to greet her. She turns to Alex with a dark, needy look in her eyes and Alex grins.

“Let’s go.”

They walk as quickly as they can without drawing attention to themselves, into the building and straight to Lena’s private elevator. Maggie pulls the access card out of her bra and selects the correct floor, before swiftly turning around to pin Alex against the wall to kiss her.

“I have been waiting all night to do that.” Maggie sighs against Alex’s lips, and she knows she is going to have a hard time getting the wrinkles out of this jacket after they are done. Hopefully James has stopped taking photos for the night by the time they return. 

The lobby outside of Lena’s office is eerily dark, but inside of her office the lights are on. In hindsight, that should have been a giant red flag, but Maggie is too focused on the feeling of Alex’s hands on her waist, pulling her shirt out of her pants roughly and pressing open mouthed kisses to the back of her neck.

The card reader glows green and lets out a quite ding as the door to Lena’s office unlatches loudly, though apparently not loudly enough. Maggie stumbles to a grinding halt when her eyes finally focus on the room in front of her, rather than Alex. 

Lena is sat on desk, legs spread and blouse hanging open. There is a blond standing between her legs, hand on her inner thigh and lips attached to her neck. They haven’t seen them yet, and Maggie thinks they might get away with it if they turn slowly and retreat but-

“What the fuck?” Alex’s voice fills the room, startling Lena and her companion out of their little bubble. It’s then that the blonde turns around.

“KARA?!” Alex shouts in surprise, startling her even more.

“Alex, what the hell?” Kara shouts in the same tone, quickly positioning herself in front of Lena while the woman puts herself back together. 

“Wha- how long has this- when did you-” Alex stammers through several questions at once. Maggie has had a little too much to drink to be able to bite back her laughter, and ends up sprawled helplessly on Lena’s couch, absolutely cackling. 

“What the hell are you two doing up- is that the access pass that was stolen today?!” Lena interrupts Alex, and it only serves to make Maggie laugh harder, because now Alex is stammering for a completely different reason.

“Uh- we were- we’re just-”

Alex can’t get a full answer out before the expression on Kara’s face turns thunderous.

“Are you trying to investigate her?” Kara asks in a dark tone, inching towards Alex and Maggie slowly. Alex continues to stammer, trying to blurt out something, anything that isn’t the actual truth, but she just can’t think of anything believable. It seems that Maggie, who is still laughing, has also come to the same conclusion.

“Little Danvers, relax. We broke up here to fool around.”

There’s a few moments of shocked silence from all parties.

“What?” Kara asks, her dark expression replaced with one of confusion. Maggie shoots Alex an apologetic look.

“We wanted to see if we could make it up here unnoticed to mess around a little. We’re sorry- Luthor I’ll leave the pass here on the table. We’ll just go.”

Maggie grabs Alex’s hand and drags her towards the door, managing to stifle her giggles until they’re back in Lena’s elevator.

“Oh my god!” Maggie bursts out laughing again at just how red Alex’s face has become, only to receive a hard shove in response.

“You knew about this!” Alex accuses, and Maggie waves her hand around, trying to communicate but unable to speak. 

“To be fair-” Maggie gasps out, panting and clutching at her sides. “I didn’t. I had suspicions, but I didn’t actually know.”

“Yeah well, you can delete that one off the list, I’m not going near that office again.”

~~-Lena’s Supergirl Balcony:~~

Maggie reluctantly crosses it off, she always did like a challenge, though that one was ambitious.

Somewhere along the line, Kara figures out what they are doing. It may or may not be because Alex had accidentally, and _drunkenly,_ shared the wrong google document with her one night. Kara flies in her window barely a minute later, frowning at her phone.

“Alex you sent me the wrong thing… what is this?”

“It’s uh- it’s nothing-”

“Alien Bar, Kara’s Bathroom, Guardian Van… NCPD Evidence- Rao, Alex!” Kara cuts herself with a loud shout, throwing her phone down a little roughly and staring at it like it had burnt her.

“Is that a list of all the places you and Maggie have had sex?!”

Alex just stares at her. She doesn’t want to lie, but she can’t find it within herself to confirm it either. Her silence, however, is confirmation enough for Kara.

“Is this what you were doing in Lena’s office a few weeks ago?” Kara presses on. Alex at least has the sense to look sheepish as she nods, scratching the back of her neck awkwardly.

“You guys are ridiculous.” Kara huffs, picking up her phone and chancing a quick look through the list.

“Oh Rao- are these ideas? You cannot be- MY KITCHEN?”

Alex is going to _kill_ Maggie for adding that on without telling her.

“No, no, no, no, no. Alex, no. You are going to delete anything to do with me off this list.”

“I mean we’ve done most of them anyway.” Maggie’s voice startles both of them. She’s standing in the doorway, jacket still on and bag slung over her shoulder, looking like she’d just arrived home. But she must have been here long enough to have figured out what was going on.

“Rao, guys!” Kara groans, holding her face in her hands. “I don’t wanna know about this- how do I bleach my brain?”

Kara spends a full five minutes trying to tell them off in a way that is far too rambly, and quite frankly adorable, to take seriously before taking off through the window again.

“So does that mean Luthor’s apartment is out, next week?” Maggie asks, heaving out a long sigh as she finally sits down next to Alex on the couch, leaning her head down to rest on her shoulder.

“Hell no.” Alex says, making Maggie jerk up to look at her in awe, in amusement. “I like a challenge.” 

And that it was. Game night, for the first time ever, is being held at Lena’s penthouse apartment. After the whole debacle at L-Corp, Kara had finally told the rest of the group about her and Lena getting together, (and it seems Alex was the only one who _hadn’t_ noticed). And Kara had decided that in celebration, game night was going to be held in the most beautiful apartment they had available to them.

Barely five minutes after finding out about the venue change, both Alex and Maggie had the same idea. They were going to add her apartment to the list, because technically, and if you stretch the truth just a little bit, it didn’t have anything to do with Kara. 

Kara gives them a full tour of the place when they arrive about twenty minutes early. As each room passes, both of their eyes get wider.

“This is the home gym.” Kara passes an open door and flicks her wrist in the direction of the gym equipment lining the walls of the room. “This is another office, it’s the one I use when I need to write when I’m here.”

Kara continues to walk down the hallway, explaining what each room is, but Alex and Maggie have paused outside of what would technically be Kara’s office. Their eyes meet at the same time, and Maggie smirks.

“It’s settled then.” Maggie mutters, kissing Alex quickly before chasing after Kara before she notices that they are gone. Alex follows quickly afterwards.

“She’s gonna kill us.”

Maggie shrugs, shit eating grin on her face. “It’s a challenge, Danvers.”

And somehow, they actually manage it. Kara and Lena had, by some ridiculous miracle, left part way through the night to go and pick up the food that they usually had delivered. Alex expects that they offered so that they could have some time alone together, and she makes a note to tease them for it later. Later though, because right now she should really be focused on the way Maggie is inching her fingers into the waistband of her jeans, and the way her teeth nip lightly at the skin of her neck.

“Alex.” Maggie’s breathy moan caresses her name so gently that Alex feels every nerve in her body ignite. Everything about this is risky, and though it doesn’t pose much more risk than any of their other encounters, the thrill never quite wears off for either of them. Maggie’s fingers work deftly at the buttons of her shirt, and the fabric is pushed roughly from her shoulders only a moment later. Maggie’s lips trail softly, yet sharply, along Alex’s now bare shoulders, engaging her teeth to drag the strap of Alex’s bra down and earning herself a longing whine.

“Please, Maggie.”

“Nuh uh”

Alex makes what she thinks is a confused sound in the back of her throat, conveying her question without having to use words that all seem to be escaping her at this moment. Her lack of language skills in this moment is entirely Maggie’s fault, as trembling fingers slowly undo the button of Alex’s pants.

“All of these are such quick, raunchy fucks.” Maggie explains, enraptured in Alex’s skin and eyes wide with a craving hunger. “I want to take my time.”

“And get us caught?” Alex asks, careful to keep her tone balanced, making sure that Maggie knows not to stop. Stopping is the absolute last thing she wants, last thing she needs.

“Let them.” Maggie echoes the words Alex has used in one of their first risky trysts, in Kara’s bathroom if she remembers correctly. Alex wonders if the thought of her sister, of her friends overhearing them in here should worry her, but the blissful need she can feel in Maggie’s very being is far too tempting for her to care.

“Too many clothes, Mags.” Alex let’s the nickname roll off of her tongue like a prayer, praising whatever patron saint had given her such a goddess of a girlfriend. Maggie nods, and Alex can feel more than she can see the wide grin she wears.

“Then do something about it.” 

Maggie’s flannel is lost to the floor of the office before Maggie can even really react, and her bra quickly follows. Alex registers in the back of her mind that this is the first time in a long time that either of them had lost more than their t-shirts during these perilous encounters.

“You love this.” Maggie states, another echo from a previous encounter. “The possibility of being caught, the risk factor of being found with my hand down your pants.”

Maggie’s hand slips into the front of her jeans as she speaks low, filthy things in Alex’s ear. 

“Fuck, you’re wet.” Maggie whimpers into the skin below Alex’s ear, and Alex’s whine in response has Maggie biting gently into her earlobe. She pulls at Alex’s hips until she gets the idea, pushing up on her hands so that Maggie can pull her jeans down far enough for better access. Her boyshorts follow the same route, and Maggie waists no time in returning her fingers to where they’re itching to be, teasing lightly at Alex’s centre. 

“Please.” Alex whimpers, hips rocking into Maggie’s hand. Alex’s hands thread roughly into Maggie’s hair, tugging until she can rejoin their lips in a messy, open mouthed kiss. The kind of kiss Alex only ever gives when she’s extremely turned on.

“What do you want, babygirl?” Maggie asks against her mouth, letting Alex take what she needs from her.

“I need you to stop fucking around.” Alex gasps, Maggie finally putting some lasting pressure on her clit. “And _fuck_ me.”

“Fuck you?” 

Alex nods, letting a long, keening whine out when Maggie swipes roughly at her clit again. 

Alex has never been quiet in bed, not when it comes to Maggie, and she buries her face into Maggie’s shoulder and bites when one, and then two fingers slip into her. Maggie’s thumb rests infuriatingly still on her clit as Maggie thrusts slow, thrusts hard. The desk creaks ominously, the only thing louder than the muffled moans. Maggie keeps enough of a pace for Alex to climb torturously slowly towards release.

“Are you going to cum for me, Alex?” Maggie starts back up with the dirty talk when she feels Alex trembling, when she hears Alex’s moans become a little more full throated. They’ve been locked in Kara’s office for longer than they should have been, and Maggie has a feeling that if Kara and Lena aren’t already back, they will be soon, and they’ll know exactly what is going on. 

“You’re so good, Alex.” Maggie praises, earning herself a low shout in response, and Alex clamps hard around her fingers. “So wet, so tight for me.”

Alex is nodding wildly, grasping and pulling at any part of Maggie she can find. 

“It’s all for me, isn’t it?”

“All for you.” Alex nods again, and Maggie knows that she needs to kiss her before she cums, because Alex is already too loud.

And she does. Maggie kisses her hard, kisses her wild, kisses her hungrily as she curls her fingers inside of Alex and sending her hurtling into bliss. Alex shouts into the kiss, voice only barely muffled by Maggie’s lips. All of their friends are going to know what they’ve been up to now, but the feeling of Alex cumming against her, and the breath against her lips, she really can’t find it in herself to care.

When Alex finally comes back to herself, sighing as Maggie slips her fingers from her gently and licks them provocatively, she pulls Maggie against her harshly.

“I wanna do you, too.” She admits, kissing Maggie fiercely and earning herself a short laugh.

“I think we’ve pushed our luck enough.” Maggie says. “I’m surprised Kara isn’t bashing the door down.”

“Means she’s probably not back yet.” Alex pants, still slightly breathless, but with a wicked glint in her eye.

“Alex.” Maggie warns.

“Gives me enough time for this.”

Alex turns her around roughly, pulling Maggie’s back against her front. Alex is still seated on the edge of Kara’s desk, and the height of the desk is perfect for Alex to have access to everything she wants. One hand immediately palms one of her breasts, and the other slips into her open pants, straight to her soaked core.

“I know how worked up you get when you fuck me.” Alex mutters into her ear, punctuating her teasing with playful bites along Maggie’s neck. 

“Especially...” Alex swipes her clit once, twice, three times and then dips her finger tips down to enter Maggie ever so slightly. “When we fuck like this.”

Maggie lets out a loud moan, unable to stop it at Alex’s low sultry tone in her ear.

“I could get you off in minutes, after something like this.” Alex continues cockily, and Maggie lets out another loud groan, unable to gain any semblance of control over her volume.

“But we’re going to get in trouble if you keep moaning so loudly.” Alex tuts. “I think I can help you out with that, though”

Alex clamps her free hand over Maggie’s mouth just as she thrusts two fingers inside of her. She doesn’t even give Maggie time to adjust, because she apparently doesn’t need it. Her arousal is soaking down her thighs, into the fabric of her jeans.

“So wet for me, you could probably take out biggest strap-on right now.” 

_“Fuck,_ Alex.” Maggie whines against her hand, squeezing her eyes shut at the visual Alex is giving her. Maggie doesn’t hear it, but Alex does catch the telltale sound of the front door slamming shut, and Kara’s voice floating down the hallway.

“They’re back.” Alex tells Maggie, pumping her fingers a little faster, the heel of her palm pressuring Maggie’s clit with every thrust. “Time for you to cum for me.”

Maggie does just that, moaning loudly into Alex’s palm and bucking her hips languidly into her other hand as she comes down. Maggie is barely coherent when there is suddenly a fist banging on the door of the office.

“What in Rao’s name do you two think you’re doing?!” Kara yells through the door. 

“Use your x-ray vision and find out.” Alex taunts back, grinning when she hears Kara’s petulant huff. 

“If this has anything to do with your _stupid_ list, I’m going to throw you _both_ into space.” Kara threatens.

During Alex and Kara’s bickering, Maggie and Alex had managed to right themselves and replace all of their clothes. Alex wrenches the door open to find Kara and Lena standing on the other side. Kara had her head in her hands, groaning intermittently and her ears flushed a bright red. Lena stands a few paces back from her, arms crossed over her chest and face neutral. 

“You guys are relentless.” Kara whines. “And I told you to delete anything that had to do with me!”

Alex shrugs, taking Maggie's hand. “It has nothing to do with you, this is Lena’s apartment.”

“Yes but that is the office that _I_ use!” Kara shouts. “And you _knew_ that!”

Alex shrugs again, trying to bite back her shit eating grin as Kara stares her down angrily. Lena lets out a long suffering sigh, sparing Alex and Maggie one last disapproving glance before turning to Kara.

“Well it’s going to have to come off of our list now.”

Lena turns and walks back down the hallway towards the living room, leaving Kara to stare after her with wide, terrified eyes. 

_“What list?”_ Maggie laughs, watching Kara’s face turn an even deeper shade of red.

“Nothing!” Kara all but shouts, scurrying off down the hallway. “There’s no list!”

Alex drops Maggie’s hands and chases after her quickly.

“Kara Zor-El Danvers, you come back here!”

~~~~~


End file.
